


Under Your Umbrella

by lady_illiya



Series: axgweek 2015 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_illiya/pseuds/lady_illiya
Summary: Prompt: Wet from AxGWeek 2015. Arya is running late to turn in a paper.





	Under Your Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr years ago, just moving it over to ao3.

Arya looked out the window of the cafe forlornly, staring at the dark clouds and the rain that fell heavily from them. It was pouring heavily and she would be soaked through in seconds. She normally wouldn't have minded but she had her final paper in her backpack and had to get on campus and to the psychology building before 5pm, which was in about an hour.

Her professor insisted on only accepting hard copies, and if she tried to make it, even running full speed, her bag would be soaked through in minutes.  She was running through the timing of running home to get an umbrella then to the computer lab to reprint when she saw it. A giant umbrella, not just an umbrella, one of those golf one's her dad had, that could fit like three people under it easy.

A large man stood beneath it, and when she spotted the backpack slung on his shoulder she knew this was going to be her best chance. She headed for the door, stepping out under the awning and waiting till he crossed her path.

She took a leap and jumped under his umbrella, falling into step beside him. When she looked up to see his face she was started by the man's piercing blue eyes, sunken in below dark eyebrows.

She acted quickly, "Before you say anything, hear me out." She took a deep breath to get it all out, "My final paper is due today and I don't have time to run home and get an umbrella and if I run for the psy building I'll just soaked and it'll get ruined, please can I share your umbrella and please can you happen to swing by the psy building so I can turn this in on time." When she looked again he was blinking in that slightly confused way, so she pulled out the final stop. "Please, it's worth 40% of my grade."

He nodded, and she had to stop herself from jumping up and down. "I'm headed to engineering, so I guess we'll just take the way that passes by psycology."

She did do a little jump then, "Oh man, thank you. You saved me, seriously."

He laughed a bit at that, "No problem, I'm Gendry by the way, since we'll be walking some way together."

She grinned back at him and replied, "I'm Arya, nice to meet you Gendry."


End file.
